Full Charge
are the finishing moves of the Riders in Kamen Rider Den-O. Den-O Den-O has five different Full Charge finishing moves, one for each form seen in the television series except for Plat Form. A Full Charge is started by swiping the Rider Pass across the Terminal Buckle, causing the Belt to charge up energy and transfer it into the Dengasher for a finishing attack. It is possible to increase the power of a Full Charge by swiping the pass multiple times. *When in Sword Form, Full Charge is used in conjunction with . The most common form of this attack consists of the DenGasher's blade detaching and flying at high speeds in mid-air, connected by a stream of energy to the hilt. It follows the path where Den-O slashes, making the attack an effective long-range finisher and a damaging short-range attack (as seen in the first episode, being cut with the stream of energy is apparently not as effective). When maneuvered properly, the detached blade can also lift the target to set up for aerial attacks. Less frequently, the Extreme Slash is manifested as simply a regular sword slash imbued with energy. **A series of three roundhouse Rider Kicks called the is a new Full Charge seen in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship. Momotaros refers to it as his . *When in Rod Form, Full Charge is used in conjunction with , a technique where the DenGasher is thrown at the enemy like a spear. Once it hits and penetrates, a blue hexagon shaped barrier called an , similar to a turtle shell, is created, binding the foe. Den-O then performs the , aiming at the center of the target. When Urataros himself assumed Rod Form, he performed a rising side kick to the target as it falls to him. In Final Countdown, Urataros generates a much larger Aura Cast which binds several Imagin and allows him to attack all of them with a single Den-Rider Kick. *When in Ax Form, Full Charge is used in conjunction with , a technique where Den-O tosses the DenGasher into the air, jumping in the air after it. After catching it, he brings the axe crashing down on his opponent. When Kintaros himself assumed Ax Form, he performed an alternate variation that used a powerful spinning axe chop on his surrounding targets. In both variations, Kintaros notably says the name only after executing the attack. In one case however he said the name before executing the attack. *When in Gun Form, Full Charge is used in conjunction with , a technique where Den-O shoots a powerful ball of energy charged from the DenGasher and the 'dragon orbs' designed in Gun Form's breastplate. Wild Shot can also be used in conjunction with Ikazuchi, creating a more powerful stream of energy along with Ikazuchi's blast. *When in Wing Form, Full Charge is used in conjunction with where the Boomerang and Handaxe are used in a combination attack. With the Boomerang in mid-air, the Handaxe flies from Den-O's hand to the target for a pincer attack with the Boomerang. The target receives additional damage when Den-O removes the Handaxe from its body. The attack is used slightly differently in Final Countdown, where Den-O throws both Handaxe and Boomerang at the same time. *When in Liner Form, the Full Charge Rider Slash was , identically to Sword Form. Which combines the power of the DenLiner and DenKamen Sword, but the name of this finisher itself doesn't make any sense. Zeronos Zeronos has three finishing moves. For the Full Charge to take place, Zeronos presses a button on top of the Zeronos Belt to charge the Zeronos Card. He then takes the charged Zeronos Card and quickly slides it in and out of a slot in the ZeroGasher, transferring the energy in the process. For the Denebick Buster, the Zeronos Card is kept in the slot until Full Charge is finished. Each Zeronos Card can transfer enough energy for more than one Full Charge attack. * The Sabre Mode's Full Charge is used in conjunction with . With the ZeroGasher charged up, Zeronos releases a powerful wave from the blade that flies to the target in the form of a green 'A' shape (in Altair Form) or a yellow 'V' shape (in Vega Form). * The Bowgun Mode's Full Charge is used in conjunction with . With the ZeroGasher charged up, Zeronos fires a powerful wave to the target in the form of a green 'A' shape (in Altair Form) or a yellow 'V' shape (in Vega Form). * The Denebick Buster's Full Charge is used in conjunction with , creating a powerful energy beam with great recoil. Gaoh Gaoh uses the GaohGasher weapon for his Full Charge attack, the , which is similar to Den-O Sword Form's Extreme Slash attack. Nega Den-O Like Den-O, Nega Den-O has the ability to perform Full Charge finishing attacks by swiping the Rider Pass over the Terminal Buckle, causing the buckle to transfer energy to the Nega DenGasher. In Climax Deka, Nega Den-O uses a copy of Den-O Gun Form's , colored red rather than purple. In the Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride arcade game, Nega Den-O gains a new Full Charge attack, the , a copy of Den-O Sword Form's Extreme Slash. Yuuki In Skull Form, Yuuki's Full Charge attack is the using the sword of the Ghost Imagin. *Hijack Form also performs the Terminate Flash, but does so with his sword, in itself a 7-piece modified DenGasher. New Den-O New Den-O has three different Full Charge finishing moves, two for his initial Strike Form. *When in Strike Form, Full Charge is used in conjunction with the Macheteddy to execute the downward slash. *When in Strike Form, Full Charge is used to execute the . *When in Vega Form, Full Charge is used in conjunction with the New DenGasher to execute the , running through the opponent while swinging the New DenGasher at him. G Den-O G Den-O's Full Charge attack is the , and when it is activated, Eve proclaims "Perfect Weapon!", shortly before a barrier encompasses G Den-O so he can attack with a series of shots from Gun Mode and not get hurt from counterattacks, while the red and blue lights on his Den-Kamen light up. G Den-O's Full Charge attack using Jutte Mode called the was not used in the movie. Category:Kamen Rider Finishers